


One Last Night

by WarMoose (De_terra_de_somniis)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Lightwood Family, Pre-rune Alec, Young Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_terra_de_somniis/pseuds/WarMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse says goodbye before she has to give up her son and raise a soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

Maryse was singing.

It was a slow song. Not sad, no, but slow. It spoke of golden dresses and new love. Her voice carried through the bedroom, lingering near the door and windows. She was sat next to her son's bed, his breath was slowing till she was sure he was asleep. He'd been surprised when she'd come in but didn't question her.

She hadn't done this in years. Not since he was a toddler. This was the last time. Alexander was turning ten.

Soon he'd get his first rune. Soon he'd be training to become a warrior, a soldier. Not her son. Her soldier.

He'll make a good shadowhunter. He was only nine, but it was so obvious already. He could follow orders. He took care of his family. He'll be fine.

Maryse took a breath and looked down at him. One last night of this. Of Alexander simply being her son. One last night that she could sing him to sleep and gaurd him from the monsters under his bed. One last night before she had to shove the sword into his hand and make him fight them himself.

One last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any feedback in the comments, kudos, and constructive criticism. I'm also writing another l longer fic about Magnus' life.


End file.
